


caught in the act

by rosswoodblues



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caught in the Act, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, like i got secondhand embarrassment writing this, request, they are both really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosswoodblues/pseuds/rosswoodblues
Summary: Tim had expected to see Jay in some sort of struggle. Maybe see Alex or totheark or that thing near him, threatening to hurting him.Instead, he was met with Jay, sitting on the white motel bed, with one hand in his pants and another gripping his own hair desperately.





	caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request from from https://rosswoodblues.tumblr.com/post/164119493303/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme
> 
>  
> 
> **32\. Getting Caught in the Act**

As soon as Jay had received a text from Tim telling him that he would be staying late for work tonight, he felt relief.

It had been a long week of driving and trying to solve codes that only led to more confusion. This day in particular had mostly consisted of Jay sorting through distorted tapes only to find more dead ends, and Jay was frustrated. He was riled up and he just needed release, and this was the perfect opportunity.

However, he soon found feeling anything but relief that Tim was not there at that moment. God, how he wanted Tim to just come home and catch him. He imagined Tim being surprised but not hesitating to join him, to take the lead in pleasuring him.

He wasn’t sure when exactly his roommate had become the highlight of his fantasies, and he wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty or not, but he desperately wanted nothing more for Tim watch while he touched himself. There was no denying how much he wanted Tim’s hands to be the ones that flitted over his chest and legs feverishly. How he wished that Tim’s hand would be the one tangled in his hair and tugging at it desperately, instead of his own.

\--

The man in question was in the process of returning to their shared hotel room. He had been surprised to find out that he did not in fact have to stay late that day. Tim wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, the promise of having extra cash to buy slightly less shitty gas station food was destroyed, but he supposed he could also use the extra rest. Or maybe the extra time to help Jay sort through tapes, depending on if he would be able to sleep that night. It was more of a gamble than anything.

Tim was shuffling through the contents in his jacket pocket in search of the room key when he heard a noise coming from inside the room. His eyebrows furrowed as he grabbed the keys from his pocket. He put it in the lock, but his hand hovered over the doorknob as he listened more closely.

Tim couldn’t quite make out the noise that was coming from inside the room. It sounded almost like… the bed creaking? His face flushed as he considered the possibility that Jay had found someone and was having some private moments that he probably didn’t want Tim to interrupt.

But shit, what if Jay was in trouble? There was no telling what could happen while he was gone—what if he was getting his ass beat by totheark at this very moment? What if he was fighting for his life with Alex pointing a gun at him?

Tim bit his lip and gripped the doorknob uncomfortably tight, considering. But then he heard another noise—

_**“Tim,”** _

Jay’s groan was loud and desperate and in the moment, Tim’s uncertainty turned to panic, it sounded like he was in trouble and calling out for him—

He had never barged into a room so fast as he did then, shouting something that sounded like Jay’s name in his panic.

Tim had expected to see Jay in some sort of struggle. Maybe see Alex or totheark or _that thing_ near him, threatening to hurting him.

Instead, he was met with Jay, sitting on the white motel bed, with one hand in his pants and another gripping his own hair desperately.

Jay’s face whipped around and his eyes flew wide open to stare at Tim, who was frozen in the doorway. He yanked his hands out of his pants so fast, as if that would fool Tim into thinking he did not just walk in on him touching himself.

All Tim could do was stare back for a second before he swiftly backed out of the room and slammed the door shut in front of him.

He gripped the doorknob uncomfortably tight and he just stared at the door in front of him, holy shit holy shit he just caught Jay masturbating and _holy fuck he had moaned his name._

Jay, still in the room, just sat there for a moment, mind blank in shock. He had been fantasizing about Tim coming back, walking in on him, but _god_ that was just a dream and he had not expected the real thing, and he started to panic. He sat up quickly.   _Fuck fuck fuck, how much had Tim heard?_

He walked over to the door and opened it slowly and unsurely. The shame was clear on his face as he peeked out to look at the other man.

“Tim, I…” his voice faltered and he looked down at the ground guiltily.

Tim flushed and fumbled with his jacket sleeves, “I heard you say my name.” He spoke up to fill the uncomfortable silence. He cleared his throat, then added quickly, “It sounded like you were calling for help.”

Jay cringed in on himself.

Tim felt so flustered and bad for the man in front of him. It was clear he was not expecting Tim to come home early. Fuck, he could not get his mind away from the mental image of Jay grinding into himself so frantically, moaning his name.

He felt a question pushing at him, and he asked it without thinking, “Were you… thinking of me?” As soon as it came out of his mouth he instantly regretted it, why the fuck did he not think before he spoke? “I mean, that’s what it sounded like. From out here.”

Jay looked up at him in horror. His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. He just put his face in his hands and nodded shamefully.

Tim felt his face go even more red. “Oh.”

Jay just wanted to disappear at that moment. He wished he could cringe himself right out of existence.

Tim struggled for the right words, “Jay—”

He interrupted Tim before he could say anything. “Tim I am so sorry I really didn’t expect you to come home early and I understand you’re probably really uncomfortable right now and I’m really sorry I feel really disgusting and I will pay for another room if you don’t feel comfortable sharing one with me,” his words came out quick and jumbled and in one breath.

Tim felt his own breath catch in his throat, surprised. He was flustered and awkward but he was nowhere near wanting to not be near him. “Jay,” he breathed. “You don’t have to do that, we are low enough on money as it is. Besides…” Tim hesitated, but figured that there wasn’t much to lose. “…It’s not like I haven’t… thought of you that way.”

Jay’s face whipped up to stare Tim right in the eyes. His mouth gaped open and he felt his heart jump. “You have?”

Tim glanced at his face and then to the side, “Yeah.”

“Oh,” it was Jay’s turn to be at a loss for words. But he saw Tim’s face and how anxious he looked, and he cringed again at how awkward he was being. This had gone so much smoother in his dreams. He added quickly, “I mean, that’s great. I’m relieved to hear it. I’m just not sure how to react.” He paused before muttering, “I’m really embarrassed you caught me… I was really afraid you were going to hate me or something…”

Tim put a hand on Jay’s shoulder reassuringly, but also to give a gentle push. “Maybe we should continue this talk inside?”

Jay glanced at the hand on his shoulder and took a moment to clear the rush of thoughts about other places he wanted Tim’s hands to be before he mentally slapped himself and stepped out of the way so Tim could come inside.

Fuck, how much did the neighbors hear? If Tim could hear him from outside then there was no way the people in the room next to theirs had not heard exactly how loud he was being, the walls at these cheap hotels were so thin. He was suddenly very anxious and it did not help that after stepping inside and closing the door, Tim had stepped so close to him and he was too frozen to move backwards, and shit his pants were so frustratingly tight around his crotch.

Tim seemed to notice his anxiety, he was so flustered himself and god he just wished he could be smooth and flirtatious but he didn’t know what to do with his hands or where to look, so he just put his hand on Jay’s upper arm and cleared his throat before saying softly, “It’s okay. And I could never hate you.” He felt his heart tugging himself closer to Jay, and a mess of thoughts in his head that went something along the lines of _kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him_.

So he did. Awkwardly, he leaned forward a little too fast and pressed his lips against Jay’s a little too harshly than intended. He felt Jay almost jump in surprise. He flinched before leaning back almost immediately, cursing at himself inwardly.

“Fuck, that was so bad I’m so sorry Jay,” Tim looked disgusted at how terrible that attempt at a kiss was. Jay couldn’t help the tiny smile that came to his lips at just how awkward this was. He cleared his throat and looked at Tim sheepishly, “Do you want to… try again?”

Tim chuckled nervously. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of how embarrassing they were both being. He took a deep breath and leaned back in, slower this time, planting his lips gently onto Jay’s.

This attempt was much better, and Jay proved this by leaning into it and moving his mouth slowly against Tim’s. He brought his hand up to grip the front of Tim’s shirt, trying to pull him closer.

They broke the kiss breathlessly and Jay felt butterflies in his stomach. Tim was so warm and Jay never wanted to let go of him. Tim obviously felt the same as he moved his hand from Jay’s arm to his back and kissed him again. It was more desperate, more hungry this time and Jay liked it, if the way he closed his eyes and practically groaned into him was any indication. 

Tim felt his anxiety melt away as Jay gripped him tighter. Well, not completely, _what if he was going too fast?_ But he felt this worry pushed aside too when he heard the small moan that came from the other man. He moved his mouth down Jay’s face to press his lips into his sharp jawline. Jay let out a small gasp when he felt Tim sucking hard at the skin there, god he just wanted Tim to cover him in hickies so that the entire world knew he was his, and he couldn’t stop himself when he moaned his name so breathlessly.

Tim stopped for a second too look back up at Jay shocked, as if he had just realized how quickly things had escalated. His face was burning red because holy shit, the way Jay had moaned his name was just so hot and he wanted to hear it a thousand times over. Jay looked back down at him, looking a little guilty.

“Shit, I’m sorry Tim, was that too much?” Jay practically squeaked it out, embarrassed. 

Tim gave a small smile up at him and pressed another kiss right between where his jaw and ear were and whispered a small, “No Jay, you’re fine, that was amazing,” before going back to moving down his neck and towards his collar bone.

They were so close and the air between them was so hot and Tim could barely breathe. Jay’s crotch was pressed up right against his and his face flushed because Jay had moved just the right way to make the friction between the two jeans feel so right.

 Tim brought a hand to put under Jay’s shirt on his waist, and brushed his thumb lightly over the area, and smiling into his collar bone when Jay shivered at the touch. Jay’s skin was so warm, much warmer than he expected, but he remembered what Jay had been doing previously and figured that was why.

Jay was taking in the frantic kisses and gentle touches desperately, pushing himself so close to Tim that there was practically nothing in between them. He felt Tim getting hard against him and he would be lying if he said the way he squirmed against him was an accident. Tim didn’t seem to mind either way, his fingernails digging into Jay’s waist a little and his breath hitching.

Tim let out a small groan and pressed his face into Jay’s chest to muffle it. He used the hand on Jay’s waist to hold him still while he grinded up against him, soliciting a series of rather loud moans from Jay, who brought his hand up to tangle in Tim’s hair while the other gripped the back of his jacket so tightly it almost hurt. His mind was a jumble of thoughts about how _holy shit this was so hot_ and he couldn’t help but let out a breathy and desperate, “god Tim I want you so bad.” 

Tim pulled back at this, and Jay felt panic rising again, shit what if he ruined this and what if—

“Fuck, Jay, me too. Are you sure?” Tim looked and sounded so sincere and Jay practically melted into his hands in relief.

“Tim I have never felt so sure of something in my entire life,” Jay said quickly, giving a small dorky smile. Tim felt his heartbeat stop at that smile, god he loved it and he loved Jay, and there was nothing on his mind besides Jay, his dumb smile and his hot moans and how much he wanted him and _nothing but him._

They moved towards the bed quickly and clumsily, Tim tugging off his jacket as they moved and throwing it to the ground, where it was soon accompanied by Jay’s shirt and then Tim’s.

 

Fuck, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> lil' request I did for someone on tumblr!! Hope y'all like it, this was my first time writing something risqué and it's probs p obvious,,, I've never even kissed someone I have no idea what I'm doing


End file.
